


No Control

by lonelymisfit



Series: A love story through songs [2]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Louis, Come play, Fluff and Smut, Frottage, Introduction of Spanking, M/M, Top Harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-01
Updated: 2017-09-01
Packaged: 2018-12-22 13:33:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11968455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lonelymisfit/pseuds/lonelymisfit
Summary: "I'll make this feel like the first time"Or the one where Louis and Harry have sex for the first time which inevitable leads Louis to write his masterpiece that is "No Control."





	No Control

**Author's Note:**

> I've wanted to do this years back but life always seem to get in the way. I've dug up some old drafts and decided to bring them to life. So here I am. 
> 
> Enjoy ;)

Reminisces of last night flood his mind as he sits overlooking morning in London. His tea is gone cold because all his mind would allow him to do was remember how the press of soft lips felt on every burning inch of his skin. It allows him to still feel the itch clawing deep within his bones. He never thought it would feel this way. Almost magical. He sneaks a look at the sleeping silhouette still in his bed, mouth dry and heart pounding against his chest as if telling him outside is not where he should be right now.

He discards his half empty cuppa and makes his way back in bed. The man beside him is still sleeping, beautiful as ever. The gentle sunlight casting the soft glow on his flawless face. Louis felt as if he was in a dream. He couldn’t stand it anymore, the distance between them too much to take that he finally crosses over to the man to place a kiss on his slightly parted lips. He groans in his sleep but allows himself to smile.

“Again” the man says in that deep rasp, his smile growing as he tilts his head forward for what Louis can only assume is his way of saying to kiss him again. It makes something stir inside Louis, almost like a skip of the heartbeat. Maybe it was fear or pure adoration that Louis gets to experience him this way. He still doesn’t believe he’s here right now – in bed – with the most beautiful man he’s ever known. For that he smiles, bending to peck the man’s lips once more. He groans louder wrapping his arms around Louis, suddenly changing positions so now he was on top and Louis was left powerless under him.

He kisses him again licking into his mouth, tasting the tea on his lips and the cigarette on his breath.

“I’m glad this isn’t a dream” Harry tells him opening his eyes to watch Louis bite his lips and flutter his eyelashes. “I want to wake up like this every morning” he continues bending to place a kiss on Louis’ forehead.

“Did you sleep well?” Louis cannot help but ask. Harry chuckles bending again to rub their noses together.

“Not to sound cliché or anything but that was the best sleep I’ve ever had” Louis is not sure if they’re even talking about actual sleep anymore judging from the smirk on Harry’s face but it’s amusing to see him glowing and naked. So naked. The only thing separating their burning skin from each other was the sheets from the bed.

“Do you want breakfast?” Louis tries asking again only making Harry’s smile grow even wider if that’s possible. His eyes glazed over and half shut, dimples out and all Louis wants is to reach out and stick his tongue in the sinks just to see what Harry’s reaction would be.

“Is this an invitation to eat you out all day?” Harry tucks his head in the crook of Louis’ neck dragging his mouth along the skin, scraping flesh and leaving wet trails of his saliva behind.

“When did you get so vile?” Louis pretends to scuff pushing Harry slightly off him. Truth is, he enjoys this side of him. Playful but also sinful and sexy. He watches as Harry traces his skin with his fingers, those same fingers that pressed bruises into his skin last night and those fingers that breached his mouth only to have a taste of what Harry allowed him to have and it was those same fingers that held his shaking body as he was pinned up against the bed frame, body rocking from Harry’s deep thrusts, safe and gently cradled in those arms.

It’s those same fingers now so gently brushing against his lips and it’s still those fingers that cradle his face so delicately.

“Do you blame me?” he kisses Louis before he can provide an answer. Slow and sweet, his body rubbing gently up against Louis. He wants to rip the sheets off, feel Harry skin to skin but he refuses to move and disrupt this bubble the both of them seem to be in at the moment. “You are all of my wet dreams combined” Harry always had a way with words. It always did that flutter thing with his heart the moment Harry opens his mouth to speak.

“How romantic. Every girl dreams to be the star of a man’s wet dream” Louis rolls his eyes finally having it in him to shove Harry off.

“You wound me baby” Harry calls grabbing Louis by the waist when he tries to escape from their little huddle.

“I’m hungry” Louis protests also showing his pout so Harry can give in and make him breakfast in bed. That would be nice. They always used to do that before last night, minus the excessive nakedness and smell of sex in the air.

“So am I” Louis can tell Harry isn’t talking about food, already hunching over so Louis has to press on his hands and knees. Harry’s cock brushing against his hole. “I always want you” Harry growls against his ears dragging his teeth across the span of his exposed neck once more. Louis is instantly hit with arousal, cock twitching and begging for attention, his belly twisting already feeling the orgasm build in him.

In one brisk move Harry is sitting on the bed and Louis is spread out on top him. Legs sprawled out around Harry, cock brushing Harry’s abdomen, wet and leaking painting Harry like a canvas, desperate to feel Harry inside him.

“I like feeling you this way” Harry dumbly says as Louis begins to rock back on his swollen cock nudging against his rim.

“Like what? Naked?” Louis looks up to see the expression on Harry’s face, eyebrows drawn together as if in deep concentration and his lips is bitten, hair sticking up from all sides. He bends kissing the ink on Louis’ chest, trailing his mouth until most of Louis’ chest is dampened with sweat, before replying.

“I mean yeah naked but also…” he gestures around with his hands “like _this”_ he stresses as he runs his hands along Louis’ spine. “So unlike the Louis I know from the band.” Louis thinks he gets what Harry means. Before this they were just bandmates, friends even. They never got to experience each other on this level. Feel or express how they feel through body language or actually get to show one another what words could not convey. He gets to see how Harry’s nose scrunches when he comes and he gets to see how much he likes it when Louis sucks bruises on the spot just below his jaw, how sensitive Harry is with his nipples (all four of them) and he gets to see the look in Harry’s eyes just before he kisses him.

“That’s romantic Haz but right now I just want to feel your cock inside me” It’s bold even for Louis considering they only had sex with each other for the first time last night. Harry doesn’t seem to mind though, chuckling even, leaving Louis for a minute to grab the condom and lube on the side table.

“I knew sex with you would be an experience” Harry says uncapping the lube spreading them on his fingers.

“You think about having sex with me all the time Styles?” Louis says widening his legs so he’s grounded and comfortable on the bed, arse up in the air waiting for Harry.

“It’s hard not to. You’re…” he pauses as Louis feels cold fingers brush over his hole. “you” he says rubbing Louis’ rim gently before pushing one finger inside. Louis jerks forward by the sudden intrusion but getting in groove as Harry’s finger starts moving. Rocking back greedily encouraging Harry to go with the same rhythm of his body.

“You’re unreal Lou” the nickname spikes something inside Louis because even though Harry was accustomed calling him that way this moment his voice was full of arousal and the groan accompanied with it gave it a whole new meaning. Louis isn’t even doing anything but it gets this reaction out of Harry. He moans “Lou” when he’s turned on and Louis thinks he might come just from that fact alone.

Louis protests trying to make Harry hurry this along and not because he wants this to be done with as soon as possible but for the mere fact that he might come just from Harry’s finger and he really wants his cock before he does. Harry grunts and Louis can tell by the sound that’s he’s laughing, probably enjoying Louis going totally berserk for his stupid cock but honestly do you blame him? It’s a nice cock.

Caught up in his actions Harry slaps his hands down on Louis’ ass cheeks making him squeal. They both freeze. Louis is breathing heavily and Harry is shocked beyond words. Did he really just smack Louis’ ass? Why isn’t he saying anything? Harry just fucked up he knows it.

“ _Fuck_ ” It’s almost a cry, Louis’ face crumbling. “Do it again Haz” He pleads which only serves to rile Harry even more. He likes it.

“Don’t be greedy” And the next thing Louis knows is the stinging sensation on his ass again. Never in his life did he imagine this sort of thing could be pleasurable. Maybe it isn’t. Maybe it’s just Harry. Harry and those giant meaty claws he has for hands. That somehow is the perfect size for his ass. Maybe that’s it.

He couldn’t find words to tell Harry don’t stop his body is too busy shaking and mind reeling still imagining Harry’s face while he was doing it. He was definitely biting his lips. Louis knows that much.

“Want my cock?” It’s so dirty and if it wasn’t Harry saying that Louis would be repulsed and become flaccid in an instant but _fuck_ was he hard and unable to think logically, which is why he moans something he can only hope is enough of a reply for Harry to start fucking him already.

He briefly hears the wrapper being opened, Harry’s fingers still inside him keeping that steady pace and the sudden thought of “Is he still wearing his rings?” pop into Louis’ mind. The bastard is still wearing those chunky fucking rings while he’s knuckle deep inside him. And it’s so fucking hot. Louis thinks Harry Styles is the one who’s not real. He’s simply the thought of someone’s dreams.

There is a brief interlude where nothing really happens. Time stands still. Senses heighten. It allows Louis’ thoughts to flow freely. Aware of what’s to come, or rather who. Pun intended.

Then he feels the breach, the stretch. He shivers. Harry is pressing his hands on that same spot on his hips. Slowly he dives deeper and Louis feels so much closer to him, until finally there is no more left. Skin to skin. He can feel Harry’s ragged breathing against his back. The silence returns.

He’s flipped over, eyes widening with the sudden change finally searching Harry’s eyes as he leans over him.

“Is this okay?” Harry’s lips quiver and it’s such a vulnerability when Louis stares into those eyes. He sees the same young boy he met that day in the X factor toilets. All shy and ready to take over the world.

He smiles nodding his head, Harry dipping to chase his parted lips. He begins moving. Slowly at first. His breaths getting lost in Harry’s mouth, his hands burn where their clamped on to Harry’s back, scratching marks into it. Harry’s chain tickling his chest, rocking back and forth mirroring his thrusts.

“Gorgeous” Harry almost growls pressing his teeth hard into Louis’ flesh. Louis makes his reply known by pulling roughly on Harry’s hair.

“You talk too much” Even in this state Louis still manages to make Harry laugh. He picks up his pace making Louis’ eyes close, mouth opening in pleasure. A great way of telling him to be quiet Harry thinks.

“Got anything to say now?” Harry teases speeding up his thrusts. He ducks in to take Louis’ lips once more. Biting on the bottom lip extracting a moan from him. Louis is frantic, his cock is swollen grazing along Harry’s belly. He’s not going to last any longer.

“I’ve got one more thing to say” And Louis knows what it is. It’s the same words that made him come last night. Shamelessly. _Three times_. To his defense, he couldn’t help it. Hearing those words from Harry meant everything.

 “I love you” Harry says ripping the orgasm from Louis. He cries out holding onto his shoulders, his toes curling in as he allows his body to overflow with sensation. The rush, the warmth that spreads from inside all the way to the tips of his fingers. The sticky feeling of Harry rubbing Louis’ spilled come on his stomach. It doesn’t take Harry long either. Louis stretching to whisper his reply in his ear. “I love you too” he says making Harry still, then jerking his head back as he comes inside Louis.

They stay the same way until both of their breathing comes back to normal. Harry starts laughing as he drops to the side of Louis.

“I don’t think I’ll ever get over you saying that” He brushes Louis’ fringe that got stuck with sweat on his forehead. Suddenly Louis feels shy. He’s blushing trying to hide the fact that anything Harry says has this much of an effect on him. “I really do love you Louis. More than words can say” Harry’s got that serious voice on, too serious considering they just had sex but this is who Harry Styles is. He isn’t afraid to say what is on his mind. At any time. And probably that is why Louis loves him.

“And I love you just as much” Louis turns to look at him, he’s making that face which makes him look like a frog, adorable and creepy at the same time. Louis reaches over to kiss him. Harry wraps his hands around him and that’s how they fall asleep.

 


End file.
